Date Night
by musicfreakgleek
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would've really happened if Blaine and Rachel really went to dinner and a movie during their date after the party in 2x14 - Blame it on the Alcohol? This oneshot endures this idea. WARNING: 2x14 spoilers! Blainchel/Klaine


**WARNING! Spoilers from **_**Season 2, Episode 14 – Blame it on the Alcohol**_**.**

**This is mostly about Rachel and Blaine's date night. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful tonight."<p>

Rachel couldn't help but blush. She'd been trying to act all confident around Blaine, but it'd been hard. He always knew what to say, and how to say it to make any woman swoon. It really was a shame he was gay, or thought he was. Rachel was determined to change that. She was partly doing this for song writing inspiration, but it mostly was to change Blaine's sexuality, and make him want her even more. Sure, their love was based on a drunken teen party night, but, like she said, who could resist Blaine? Especially if he was leading you on.

Rachel already had a lie set up to cover their romantic night. And Blaine promised to remain tight lipped about it. To make it seem more innocent than their dinner and a movie, they were going to tell people they went to see _Love Story_ at the Revival Theater and they dressed up like the characters. She didn't want people asking if they kissed or shared a milkshake or anything like that. That's also why they didn't go to the date night hot-spot in town, Breadsticks. They went to a little restaurant in the neighboring county.

Blaine's hand was intertwined with hers across the table, and he used his thumb to caress her hand. He was looking into her eyes. Blaine did have a girlfriend before in eighth grade, before realizing he was gay, and remembered girls liked things like this. Even though he didn't know exactly how he felt for Rachel, he wanted to feel as straight as possible. Not to mislead Rachel, but only to get a feel of it. He might kiss her tonight, but he wouldn't be able to tell if it was real. He had a lot on his mind. Finals were coming up, and so were Regional's, and until he had a good feeling about those, then he would be completely himself. Not to mention his head still was throbbing from the party, and he had to rethink his sexuality he thought he'd been so sure about for years. Because of this, he was a little worried about the way he said "You look so beautiful tonight". Did it sound phony? Or like a gay guy trying too hard to be straight? He was only caressing her hand to see if her pulse was racing, but it was hard to tell. He thought his thumb was in the wrong place. Rachel did hang her head, but it did look like she was smiling. Maybe she was blushing, but too embarrassed to show. Finally, she lifted her head.

"Thank you," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He chuckled lightheartedly at her embarrassment.

"How about that party?"

Blaine was regarding to the party a couple nights ago that Rachel threw with the New Directions and Blaine and Kurt. She tried to keep it calm, and responsible, but Puck insisted on going into her dads's liquor cabinet to keep people from leaving. Things got incredibly out of hand, and they were playing drunken Spin the Bottle. When it was Rachel's turn the top of the bottle pointed directly to Blaine. And neither of them resisted. They kissed for a while, leaning in front of Kurt, and they didn't really want to stop. Both of them liked it. They finally took a second to release when Kurt awkwardly cried that it was enough. It was a crazy night and not just in that story, but in multiple ways.

Rachel laughed, "I still get headaches from it every now and then. I've never drunk so much alcohol. I could barely sing."

Blaine laughed with her. "Yeah, I got pretty messed up, too. It was awful the next day. I had to crash at Kurt's house."

That seemed harmless when he thought about before, but after he said it, he realized it probably made Rachel awkward, even though she probably thought that they _didn't_ do anything inappropriate. Blaine hated making people feel awkward. He never knew how to fix it.

Blaine thought he'd clear it up before he tried to read Rachel's face. "All I did was sleep, until, like, ten o'clock. He didn't want me drive home drunk. Understandably."

"Yes," Rachel said, "understandably."

Blaine moved on from talking about Kurt. He was still pretty upset about what he said earlier that day. He was pretty much torturing Blaine like that Karofsky kid had done to him. And besides, on this date he tried to keep an open mind. "It was the craziest party I'd ever been to. I saw some things I'd never seen before at a party, I must say."

Rachel giggled. "Like Brittany stripping."

"And Quinn yelling at Puck for seemingly no reason. Well, to the timing."

The food finally came, and they did, to Blaine's surprise, found good areas of conversation. They talked about Barbra Streisand and how she should make a musical comeback, instead of just being in terrible _Fockers_ movies, and they talked about how amazing Carole King was (Rachel's new idol for writing inspiration), and how the Revival Theater should do a revival for _West Side Story_. Granted, most of what they talked about related to show business, but it was better than not talking at all.

Once they left, they went to go see the new Fockers movie at their local movie theater using extra money Blaine had from the dinner. (He paid for the entire date, since he was a gentleman.) They really just saw it as joke, and, even though neither of them said, they wanted to spend more time together. Blaine, mostly to get to know her and get the classic dating feel, and Rachel, because she was a little smitten. Especially after the dinner.

Since they came from dinner, they decided to share a medium bag of popcorn, and yes, their hands did awkwardly touch when they reached in at the same time. They both laughed, considerably loud, at the time when two people in the movie were just having a conversation with no comedy in it at all. Embarrassed, they both dug their heads down.

Rachel had gotten a turkey dish during dinner. Since turkey has a natural chemical in it that made people tired, she gently fell asleep, and her head fell on Blaine's right shoulder.

Blaine looked down at her, and he just stared at her, thinking. What did he want? What was he? He knew he liked Rachel, and he did like Kurt (he didn't have the guts to tell him yet). So who would he choose? Would it be a crime to be bisexual? He sort of frowned at the thought. He just couldn't really imagine being bisexual. _Good idea,_ he thought. He decided to fit his name in a few sentences. Blaine is gay. Blaine is straight. (He frowned.) Blaine is…bisexual? That just didn't seem like him, he decided. So did he like Rachel more or Kurt more? He really didn't know, and didn't feel he could decide now. It'd been about two nights since the party, and his head still hurt a little. It was hurting even more now.

The movie ended, and the credits rolled. Before Blaine woke Rachel up, he reflected in his head that he hated to see Owen Wilson and Barbra Streisand's names on the same credit roll. He gently tried to wake Rachel up, but she wouldn't budge. _Maybe she'd like this,_ he thought. And he bent his head to kiss her forehead. He saw her smile, and she started to stir. She sat up to stretch.

"Did I sleep through the entire movie?" she yawned.

Blaine nodded, "Most of it. You didn't miss much." He smiled.

She smiled, too.

They sort of smiled at each other for a couple of seconds before Blaine realized they should go. "You still look pretty tired. I'll take you home."

He escorted her out the movie theater and to his car. She fell asleep again in the passenger's seat, leaving Blaine to his thoughts. He was extremely wrapped in them. How could Rachel and millions of other kids around America – billions in the _world_, actually – be so positive about what they wanted in a partner? It wasn't fair. Blaine thought he was sure ever since freshman year. And he was confident in it. But then a drunken night at a party comes, and he's completely confused. He really liked Rachel. They had a lot in common. But was she a friend or was she more than that? He stopped in front of Rachel's home, and woke her up.

"Rachel we're here," he whispered, tapping her shoulder. She did wake up that time, easily, and they got out the car. Blaine walked her to the door. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Thank you for tonight, Blaine," she said looking up at him.

"Sure," he smiled, "thank you."

She blushed again. How did this boy do it? She leaned on her tip-toes to kiss him, holding his shoulders for support. Blaine's mind was still kind of clouded, but he did react. He put his hand on the side of Rachel's neck, holding her hair, like he'd done at the party. Rachel started to take notice of this technique. Just in case for more nights like this. It lasted for about fifteen minutes, and he thanked Rachel again for the night, as she did for him. They said their goodbyes, but Blaine still was thinking about what he wanted as he made his way to his car.

_Maybe I should just give it time,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Good point." Rachel said to Kurt after taking a long sip of her coffee. She didn't tell him about what she and Blaine really did on the date. She'd told him the lie about going to the Revival Theater. Kurt was saying that Blaine was probably still a little hungover, and is probably gay as ever. She was thinking about their kiss last night. He did lack the passion from the last kiss, even though they were drunk the first time. Maybe the alcohol hadn't worn off. He did have a <em>lot<em> to drink that night. She knew Blaine was going to be at the coffee shop to meet up with Kurt, so she was preparing for another kiss with him, which she dubbed to Kurt as a kiss to see if he was straight. It was half-true. She was sure the alcohol would've worn off by now. He looked at Kurt. He was looking over her shoulder.

"There he is. Dreamy as ever," he said.

"Okay, wish me luck." Rachel was so sure about this. She turned out of her seat and walked confidently to Blaine, who was standing in line to get coffee.

"Oh, hey, Rachel, I –"

She kissed him the same way she'd done the night before. He didn't touch her this time, but he did kiss back. After a few seconds, not as long as last night's, she released. She looked at him trying to read his face.

"Wow," he said. Now he was positive. "Yep, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay."

Rachel was mortified, yet inspired. She almost felt as if she'd turn Blaine gay.

"Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel! Hold my spot in line, will ya? I gotta go to the restroom," he said as he went away.

Kurt came up to her to console her. "I'm so sorry, Rachel," he said.

"Are you kidding?" she said, her eyes growing bright of excitement and thrill. She started to ramble about how this was songwriting gold – the fact that she dated a man who turned out to be gay. She ran off inspired to write another – terrible – song.

And Kurt was elated to have Blaine all to himself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as proud of it as <strong>_**Room 1023**_**, but it's only the second. :] Thanks for reading. I'll try to write more Blaine + Rachel, but I'm currently writing a series with Puck + Rachel. I'm going to write the entire series, then post. But I will try to put out some one-shots during the hiatus. :] Thanks for reading!**


End file.
